


On Ice

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [100]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Past Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Q had a hobby before he became the Quartermaster of MI6. Who would have guessed that Q had been an figure skater?</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> The Olympics mini entries made me laugh (especially Kíli and Fili making curling a contact sport)! If you're game to expand upon any of them I would love to see Q and the ice dance idea, maybe he had been a figure skater when younger but left due to injuries? --anon

They were on a walk through the park when James noticed it. It was one of their few quiet nights together, and the two had decided to have a quiet dinner together before taking a long walk through the peaceful park. But it was after they passed the nearby ice rink that James noticed it: the way Q’s gaze would drift back to the few couples still making lazy circles on the ice, the way his lover would watch their feet as they shuffled in a forward motion.

It was certainly curious.

“Do you want to go skate?” James raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t.”

James blinked, looking at Q. He wasn’t used to such blunt responses from his young lover, who always had something to say on _every_ topic, “What do you mean, you can’t? It’s not that hard, I’m sure you can lear—”

“Trust me, I know how to skate, James.” Q sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, “I just can’t anymore.”

“I take it there’s a story to this?” James asked, more curious than demanding.

Q chuckled, “You could say that.” He smiled softly as he looked back at the rink, “Would you believe that I was quite the figure skater in my younger years?”

“I have a harder time believing that you _had_ younger years than you were a figure skater.” James nodded slowly. It wasn’t often that Q shared something about his past (hell, James still didn’t know Q’s real name), “So did you skate before or after you decided you were going to be a computer genius?”

That earned him an elbow to the side, “Ass… I was just a teenager when I shattered my ankle.” Q sighed, “I can’t go through metal detectors because there is so much steel in my ankle…needless to say, skating is no longer an option.”

James wrapped his arm around Q’s waist, “It sounds like you really enjoyed it.” It was slightly odd to hear the Q had interests other than MI6, but James had heard of stranger, “I’m sorry you can’t skate anymore.”

“It was probably for the best.” Q nodded, “MI6 pays more than skating, anyway.” He chuckled, smiling at James.

“That may be true…” James paused, smirking, “…You wouldn’t happen to have any of those leftover skating costume, would you?”


End file.
